officialweegeechroniclesdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Vileon
Character Vileon is one of the most evil characters of the series, but Vileon does have a partner named Zelos that he has. Vileon wears mostly red along with some weird cape or wings coming out of him. He also has red eyes, and he's constantly angry he also wears a hat. Role in Weegee Chronicles Vileon has a major role in season 1 in Weegee Chronicles as he appears multiple times throughout the season he's also the main antagonist of episodes 1-10, and still has a major role throughout the season as he fights The Outsider and the heroes, and later Galaxion twice. Although Vileon has a small role in season 2, and only appears in one episode before teleporting away. But Vileon will have a much larger role in season 3. He was shown returning in season 3 where it hinted he and Weegee knew each other for years even before WC has started, and had fought each other a lot more before WC had started. They first fought on the planet Weegee lived in. The fight continues and Hermin says to Vileon that he's not aware that they're holding back, but Vileon responds by saying "Of course I know your friends are holding back." and that they're not ready for what's in store, Vileon and Zelos then get pushed back by the heroes, only for Vileon to say "Behold true power!" and he and Zelos go full power and dominate the heroes. Eventually the heroes were forced to retreat as they weren't strong enough to defeat him, and Zelos. Abilities Vileon has access to Ultra Rage which multiplies the users power by 5. He also can use a special attack he can use, but he can only use it when he's using Ultra Rage, and that's the Godly Beam he's yet to use it, but the attack will appear in season 3. Vileon also has a self-destruct attack, but it will damage him if he didn't master the ability. Although it has yet to appear, but will appear in the future in season 3. Vileon also knows basic powers. Vileon was shown to use an attack called the "Godly Beam" against Galaxion, but Galaxion teleported away before it could hit him, but the Godly Beam accidentally hit Shiroma instead. Relationships * Weegee Vileon hates Weegee a lot, because Weegee is the one who keeps ruining Vileon's evil plans. In EU Vileon even killed Weegee, and in NP Vileon is enemies with both Weegee's. Although once Galaxion appeared Vileon decided to team up with Weegee temporarily, but became enemies with him again afterwards. Its hinted that Vileon and Weegee knew each other for years, and has fought each other a lot more before WC started. They first fought on the planet Weegee lived. * Malleo Vileon also likely doesn't like Malleo since he's Weegee's brother, and he helps him fight Vileon a lot, and assists Weegee in ruining Vileon's plans, and if Malleo didn't use his fire flower to weaken Vileon he would've had been able to kill Weegee. * Sqeegee Vileon also doesn't like Sqeegee, because after Malleo weakened Vileon. Sqeegee came out of nowhere, and punched Vileon out of the area, and fought with Weegee to kill him for himself. Although since Sqeegee is dead Vileon doesn't have to worry about him anymore. * The Outsider Vileon doesn't like The Outsider, because The Outsider accidently tripped on top of Vileon even though he apologized Vileon still attacked him, but The Outsider fed on Vileon's anger, and used it against him, and managed to defeat him. * Zelos Zelos is Vileon's partner, and biggest ally. Although after Zelos ran away from Vileon prior in the shows timeline, but was discovered by Vileon, and was taken back as his partner again, and after that they became allies again. Its also worth noting that Vileon attempted to kill Zelos in Epic Universe: Next Generations. * Galaxion Vileon hates Galaxion, because Galaxion wants to kill Weegee for himself, and was easily able to deafeat Vileon. In fact Galaxion was so strong that Vileon decided to team up with Weegee to defeat him. Although Vileon currently thinks that Galaxion is dead even though that's false since he teleported out of the blast. He later fights Galaxion again with Zelos. Although this time Vileon defeated Galaxion. Facts * Vileon is Red Stars second favorite character. * Vileon was requested the most out of all the characters. * Vileon is the second most evil character in the series. Category:Villains Category:Prime Universe inhabitants Category:Characters